


Stripped Down

by Narciss



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, My First Smut, Neuro atypical, Romance, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narciss/pseuds/Narciss
Summary: You are a neuroatypical stripper who works in a club controled by Don Falcone. This night, the Don brought his men to the club to reward them, and you met Victor.Other chapters coming soon ♡I'm autistic so my writing may seem a bit emotionless, tell me and give me advices !! ♡
Relationships: Victor Zsasz/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Hello little lamb...

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read, know that I am French si my english is not perfect ♡ Feel free to give me your opinions and tips to write in a better english !

The idea of working in a club linked, in a way or another, to Don Falcone, was not your favorite plan. But the truth is that almost every decent stripper club was under his control, or Maroni's. And as you were to make a choice, you decided to go for Falcone.  
The other dancers were lovely, even though you never really talked with them. Social interactions were not your specialty and most of the time, they were difficult and stressful. The only reason you could handle the social aspect of being a stripper was that you were playing a role. It wasn't your real name, it wasn't the real you, and at this game you were the best. Your blonde cuteness and struggles at conversation made all these hogs think you were the dumb pretty blonde, and this belief they had about you was your playground and money machine. All you had to do was pout your lips, flap your lashes and swing your hips and they would cover you in money and gifts. All this added to your passion for pole dance, you knew stripper was your vocation.

This night was special. You were told by the club manager that Don Falcone was celebrating a victory tonight and bringing his men at the club to reward them for their loyalty and efficiency, everything had to be perfect. Every dancer's bag was full of makeup, different outfits, hair curler or straightener, accessories... So was yours, and it made it heavy. So heavy. You were late, the bus was late, you were pissed, scared of arriving late under Falcone's eyes, and as if it wasn't exhausting enough to run with such a heavy bag, it was raining cats and dogs. When you finally arrived in front of the club, you took a few seconds to breathe, try to fix your wet hair, and opened the door. You saw him, he was tall, and quite strongly built for an old man. Falcone did not pay attention to you. In fact, he probably hadn't notice you, he was talking to your manager. But the man next to him, he saw you, and you saw him. In fact, he was so intense and intimidating that you were staring at him, your eyes were locked in his deep and dark eyes. You wanted to look away but couldn't, it felt like he was examining your whole being. It felt cold and striking, even though your cheeks were burning. His appearance was perfect : black and perfectly shiny boots, black suit, bald head, no brows, cute but dangerous grin...

"[y/n] ! Where have you been ?! Yelled Alyssa.  
\- Uh- I... I'm here Alyssa, coming !"

Alyssa was the "chief". It was not an official grade but since she was the oldest, all the strippers would obey her, and she would always act like a mom. She was looking at you, kinda pissed, so you gave the bald man one last look, felt ridiculous, and ran to the changing rooms to get ready and all dolled up. You sat at your mirror and started brushing your hair.

"Where have you been ?  
\- I'm sorry Alyssa, the bus was late and I had no cash for taxi...  
\- And when you finally arrived, you decided to stare at Victor Zsasz for minutes instead of running here ?"  
Your dropped your brush. Victor Zsasz. The man you had been staring at like a mindless baby was Falcone's hit man. Your heart missed a pulse or two, your cheeks became as red as can be. You looked at your reflexion in the looking glass : your face was red and sweaty, your hair was a wet and crazy mess, while he was perfectly presented. Your friends noticed your redness, made little fun of it, saying you were cute as hell, and Lyn offered to prepare you and make you look "Stun-ning".  
It was time to get dressed up - you decided to go for black leather - and Alyssa told you the planning for tonight. When she showed you your pole, you realized it was the closest one to Zsasz' table. Your heart suddenly rushed, and your cheeks turned as red as a rose. Tonight, you would be dancing half naked in front of Victor Zsasz, and this situation was the most stressful of all. Alyssa was laughing.

"Alyssa, you did that on purpose !  
\- Yes hun, and you better get that chance to show your best skills, and... Shake that ass a little more than usual."

She pinched your butt, gave a kiss on your forehead and went to the bar to prepare some cocktails. Lyn decided to curl your hair to make you look like a doll and then she played with your face and your makeup. You were talented at makeup, but she was more and she loved your features, she would always say "They're so fun to play with !" She realized a black and glittery smoky eye on your lids, then added some blush, lots of highlighter and a nude lipstick.

"You look like a spy in a Besson movie !  
\- Thanks Lyn, it looks amazing.  
\- Of course, I did it."

She smiled at you and the music started playing. The moment was here, it was time to dance. You focused on the role you had to play and went on the scene with the other dancers.  
When you reached your pole and started spinning, Zsasz was sitting at another table, not the one in front of you. It made you feel relieved, but also, and you couldn't understand why, a bit disappointed. You had put this outfit and makeup on especially for him, your pole had been changed for him, and he was sitting away. As it made you feel weird, you decided to ignore it and focus on the fact that you would still be paid at the end of the night. And it was all that mattered.

The night went on, and you saw Alyssa do something scary. She headed to Zsasz and pointed you. Now, he was staring at you, with that devilish grin on his face... But this time, you were half naked, and he could see, no, analyze, each and every curve of yours. You felt like a prey, you felt that need to do something, disappear, or give him something to stare at, a reason to look at you, at you only. Suddenly, your favorite song started playing, Lyn was close to the DJ and gave a blink to you and Alyssa.

"I get it girls..." you whispered and started your favorite dance. You were lasciviously spinning around your pole, holding it with a firm hand while the other hand was tracing the shape of your body. The music was slow, your hips were slowly moving, then the beat dropped, and you jumped in the air and started moving around your pole, maintained by the strength of your thighs, or by your knees. When facing Zsasz, you would lock your stare in his, and it was full of lust. At this moment you were not you, you were the stripper. Or maybe ? No, you were something more. You were a prey trying to survive, to please your predator, to seduce him. A few times, it looked like he was biting his lip. When the music ended, you were on the floor, on your knees, legs spread and cambered back, eyes closed and breasts in hands. Alyssa was applauding you from behind the scenes and she waved you to come.

"You did an awesome job sweetheart, take a pause.  
\- How was...  
\- Zsasz ? It looks like you just put a spell on him, he hasn't look away for a second.  
\- I was about to ask how my dance was but guess it's an answer too.  
\- It is. Come on, take a pause, have a drink, breathe."

She gave you a towel to wipe your sweat and you retouched your makeup before heading to a deserved cocktail. And you knew what was to come. You had just sat down at the bar; he was coming to you. You couldn't see him though; he was coming in your back. The barmaid smiled at you and you felt a cold yet burning touch on the naked skin of your back. You deeply breathed and turned you head to face him. Lord, he was tall.

"That was an interesting dance, Doll.  
\- Interesting ?"

His voice was special. It sounded like a tiger purring on his tongue, but a dragon lowing in his throat... And the way he said "Doll" had you shivering, he saw it.

"You look way too innocent to be a stripper.  
\- Because of my blonde cuteness Sir ?  
\- Because you're very tiny. But, yeah, you're also cute."

You took a sip from your cocktail before fainting and messed your hair up a little bit. In fact, you were anxious and needed to stim. When he saw your messed-up locks, he replaced them one by one, his face was as serious as can be, while you were redder than your cocktail. Luckily, the club lighting hid it.

"Do you dance here often ? Never saw you before.  
\- It's only been a few months Sir.  
\- Are you going to call me Sir all night long ? Because I like that and could get used to it you know."

He planted his eyes in yours and saw your panic. And that, made him smile. He knew what he was doing to you, he knew how handsome he was, how terrified yet curious you were. You wanted to know how he tasted, and it was reciprocal. He was looking down at you, eyes full of lust, and you felt like a prey again. So you drank your cocktail faster than you thought and laughed nervously.

"Well... Sir, you're my boss' personal and best hitman, it's not like I was going to call you names...  
\- Oh no Doll, you wouldn't..."

He took your chin while saying this, and the feeling of his skin on yours burnt again, even though it was soft. One of his fingers traced your jawline, then his face got close to yours, way to close. You got trapped in his game, eyes locked in his again, incapable of looking away, while he was getting closer and closer, and said, his lips grazing yours :

"You would be perfect, little lamb."

Then he stepped back, smiled at you and left the club, saying "I'll come back some day.", leaving you here, lost and bewitched.


	2. So, what now ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut in this one, and… maybe a date ?  
> Trust me, this is going in an unexpected way !  
> As usual, Don't hesitate to point my English mistakes ! I'm still french lol

It’s been a few weeks, maybe three or four, and Zsasz had still not show up. On the first nights, you would go to the club feeling a bit weird, a bit anxious. Would he be there ? Would he enjoy the show ? But he wasn’t there. You couldn’t tell why you were so impatient, and still, you wanted to see him. You just wouldn’t admit it. Then you felt sad, angry and frustrated. No matter who he was, when someone say they will come, they come, this is how politeness works. And even though he was a killer, he seemed to be polite when you met. The girls would rag you about it at first, but as time passed, they stopped, and you stopped hoping. Everything went back to normal in your mind, you would still dance, just a bit more bitter than usual.  
“No prince tonight baby.  
\- Thanks Victoria, I’m not blind…”  
It was already 2am and the club would be closed in less than three hours, and you were soon to leave and go back home. This is exactly when he decided to show up. Packing up your stuff in the changing rooms, you saw him cross the doors, so tall, dressed in all black, intense and impressive. His presence occupied the whole space, and some heads turned. He walked through the club, surely was he looking after you. Then Victoria elbowed your ribs and told you to go and salute him, but before you could do anything, he had already noticed you, and decided he didn’t care. He went to Alyssa and asked her for a dance, payed her and sat, legs spread, impassive. All along the process, he glanced at you, his face was serious when meeting yours, while it was passionate and delighted when looking at Alyssa. Victoria pulled you in so you would stop watching, gave you your bag and walked with you until the employees’ exit.  
“That was so dirty from him. Don’t even think about it [y/n]. He’s a douche.  
\- He sure is… I don’t know why he did that, let’s say I don’t care. He’s a killer anyway.  
\- Now that’s my girl ! Be safe on the road, send a text when you’re home.  
\- Promise.”  
Victoria was also neuro, so she knew how you were feeling. Both of you pretended it was no business to be worried about, but you knew you could talk to her if you ever felt bad. So you just returned to your flat, dropped your back in the entrance, put on a night gown and sprawled in your couch. You fell asleep really quick but some annoying human being had decided to ruin your rest by ringing at your door.  
“It’s 3am…” You growled, walking your way to the door. You checked who that was in the oculus, and your jaw dropped. You didn’t even have time to pronounce anything that you heard his voice, his goddamn voice again.  
\- I know you’re there Doll, open that door.”  
Your heart was beating so hard it hurt, you were scared, and didn’t know what was to come. You sighed and opened the door. He was standing there, legs crossed, arm leaning in the door frame, that insufferable grin on his lips. He looked at you from top to bottom, then in the eyes.  
“Hi little lamb. It’s been a long.”  
You chose to stay silent and he entered your apartment. You were angry and pissed, so you closed the door and looked at him, not saying anything. But somehow, deep inside you, you were happy to see him, because you had been waiting for weeks.  
“Someone’s angry at me… Nice gown.  
\- What do you want Sir ?”  
He came to face you, walking slowly, the grin getting bigger on his lips. They spread and showed his teeth, his tongue licking them. As he walked, you stepped back, but were now stuck between him and your door. He knew he had the advantage and loved every aspect of it. He leaned his arms again the door to frame you and you looked down, not to meet his eyes.  
“How did it felt, darling ?  
\- How what felt ? You were angry and it sounded in your voice.  
\- Come on, don’t play that proud game with me… You’ve been waiting for me to come and see you, for weeks, and when I finally came, I asked for a very sexy dance to one of your friends.  
\- What makes you believe I was waiting for you ? You said, looking up to meet his eyes, trying to pretend you were not scared.  
\- Alyssa told me, and you’re angry.  
\- She never stops talking…  
\- So, tell me. What did you feel ?  
\- Nothing.”  
He looked at you, frowning his nonexistent brows, falsely surprised. He was looking at you like a father who knew the child was lying. So you sighed loudly and chose to be honest.  
“You wanna know how it felt ? Tell me why you did it first.  
\- I love when you’re angry, this is so much fun. You want to know why I chose to leave you without a sign for weeks then blatantly ignored you ? I wanted to see your reaction. I wanted to know…”  
He grazed your thigh with his fingers and his face got closer to yours.  
“… If it would be fun to play with you.”  
His face got even closer and his lips fondled yours, which had you almost breathless. You felt his fingers on your neck and hoped for a kiss but before it happened, he asked :  
“So now tell me angel, how did it make you feel ?  
\- I hated it…”  
Satisfied with your answer, he tightened the grip on your neck and finally kissed you. It was a soft kiss at first, but he intensified it and you could feel how soft and smooth his lips were. He tasted sweet, and so did your raspberry lip balm. It lasted a few minutes before he broke the kiss, pressing his forehead to yours, and said in your ear with a suave voice :  
“Tell me Doll, what do you want here and now ?  
\- More.”  
He kissed you back and grabbed your thighs to lift you up, you rolled yours legs around his waist and he laid you on the couch, topping you. You felt his weight on your, you felt the warmth of his body, the danger you were in. But this was such a fun game to play. He was the game master, he knew what he was doing, where he wanted to lead you, and you had one desire : follow him. He unbuttoned his shirt and threw it away, you ventured your hands on his abs, felt the chills, the forms, the scars… He kissed your neck, slowly biting it, went up to your ear, then your cheeks and finally your lips again. The sound of his breath getting heavier, and the touch of his hands and lips on your skin, your hands on his, everything felt like heaven. For sure it was a lot to handle, but you were adoring this.  
“We sure won’t have enough space here… Where’s your room Doll ?  
\- End of the corridor, last door on the left…  
\- Fine.”  
He pulled you up again and brought you to your room. Then you both laid on the bed, you were on top this time. You kissed the pale skin of his neck and caressed his chest, and he pulled your nightgown to throw it on the floor. It felt weird to be almost naked in front of him. It’s not like it was the first time, of course you were mostly wearing panties and a bra when you were dancing at the club, but here, was your room, not the club. And you had no bra. He saw your distress and straightened, brought you against his chest, softly caressing your back and kissing you. You felt his heartbeat, and he felt yours : they were drumming. He then slowly moved to your jawline, a hand in your hair, the other sliding on your hips, kissed your neck, your collarbone… He stopped right before touching your breasts.  
“And what do we say now, angel ?  
\- Please…”  
He spanked you. It has been quick, but the burning feeling was there, and he was now looking at you very seriously, eyes full of lust and authority.  
“Please, who ?”  
His voice was imperative, calm, but cold. He had detached his words, to make sure you would get the message.  
“Please Sir.  
\- I love this better already.”  
Really quickly, you saw nothing coming, he laid you on the bed, came on top, and started kissing the skin of your breast, massaging one, licking the other’s nip. It felt so good you were melting, abandoning your whole body to his control. He knew what he was doing. You felt his pink tongue rolling on your nipples, his firms hands pressing your breasts, his fingers play, then slide lower and lower, on your tummy, at the edge of your panties…

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After this night, Victor would come to see you at the club at least once a week. You exchanged your phone numbers and had this habit of texting each other the nights you were not working.  
You didn't know what your relationship was. Were you dating ? This question would have an answer if you had the courage to ask him if he saw other women, but you were too shy and didn't wanted to seem clingy. So, you just let him lead. One night, he even brought you to the restaurant.

It was on a January night. Your phone rang and the screen lighted up. New text from Victor.  
"Hey, got something planned on tonight ? If not be ready at 8. Taking you out for diner. See ya."  
You simply answered "Ok" and started to stress out, completely panicked. You called Alyssa.

"Hey babe, what's up ?  
\- Alyssa help me I need advices ! Victor decided to take me out for dinner tonight and I said yes, what do I do now ?  
\- You take a shower and get ready ?  
\- But what do I wear ? How do I act ? Awww Alyssa this is way too stressful I wanna cancel it !  
\- Don't you dare, silly ! Just be yourself, stay quiet as you always are, he knows how you are. Or play stripper, but don't stress yourself so much about it, you're just gonna make it worst. And wear a cute dress, he's always so elegant, match it.  
\- K... Thank you.  
\- You're welcome babe."

You threw your phone on your bed and ran under the shower, which took way longer than you expected. Warm water on your skin had always been a soothing feeling, it was like washing all anxiety away. You just sat on your shower's floor and started singing your favorite song. Singing was also a source of relief, the soft vibrations in your throat, the sound of your own voice, the lyrics... When you stepped out of the shower case, you were feeling a bit numb. The vanilla smell in your hair, the silk touch of it, made you more confident. You chose a little black dress with a sliver belt and let your curled hair fall on your shoulders. You then realized a simple makeup : eyeliner, brows on fleek and soft nude lips. Time was running out, you had no time to do more. You wore silver loops and a black velvet choker, chose black high heels and sent Victor a text.  
"Ready, waiting for you.  
\- Already here ;)"

Fuck. Perfume. Handbag.  
You finished preparing in less than five minutes and took a deep breath before opening the door of you flat. He was standing, as elegant as usual, his guns by his side and that eternal grin of his lips.

"You look really... Seductive, doll."

You simply blushed and chuckled, not looking at him in the eyes. He took your hand and walked with you to his car, opening your door, closing it, then sitting on his seat and starting the car. But instead of driving right away, he took your hand in his and caressed it softly.

"You seem anxious babe.  
\- It's pretty sudden... Is this a date ?"

He laughed, loudly and frankly amused, which confused you to your core. 

"Doll you are the best. This is not a - real - date.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Well you see, there is this woman, Falcone's daughter. Sofia. She has a crush on me, but I am not interested, and I know she's dining in our restaurant tonight.  
\- You must be kidding me.  
\- What ?  
-What am I ? A jealousy device ? She could order my death !  
\- You don't trust me to protect you babe ?"

You gasped and kept your mouth shut. Yes, you trusted him. Plus, it was flattering to know that he chose you rather than any of his Zsaszettes to make Falcone's princess jealous. A smile drew itself on your lips. When Victor saw it, he pat your upper tights. 

"See doll, it's not that bad.  
\- Keep your mouth shut, bald Judas."

He laughed and drived to the restaurant.


	3. A - real - date

You would have never guessed Victor Zsasz, the most feared hitman in Gotham, was a fan of disco. With his leather clothes, skull rings and silver chains, you thought he would listen to metal bands such as Sepultura or Behemoth, like you did. Therefore, you were astonished when you opened the compartment only to find albums like “Off the Wall” by Michael Jackson, or “Bad Girls” by Donna Summer.  
“Disco… Really ? you couldn’t help but ask.  
\- Why ? Disco’s good music!  
\- So you dress like the grown up version of villains from kid’s cartoon only to listen to Donna Summer of Funky Town ?  
\- What did you expect ? He was now holding back some contagious laughter.  
\- I don’t know… Something like Arch Enemy, or at least Iron Maiden.”  
He stared at the road with blank eyes and remained silent.  
“Victor… Do not tell me you don’t know Iron Maiden ?  
\- Should I ?”

You spent the whole trip talking about music. Victor was trying to convince you that disco wasn’t necessarily awkward, while you tried to prove metal music was not only noise and screams. Both of you failed, but you had a good time and it made you less nervous.

You were still nervous though. While approaching the restaurant, you tried to think about how it would be to have a date with him. You were socially anxious, scared of dating, and not out to Victor as a neuro-atypical person. You felt like telling him at some point, but things were going on so smoothly, and you feared ruining it all. Lost in your thoughts, you didn’t notice when Zsasz told you the two of you have arrived.  
“Doll ? You jumped when he called you and turned to him, he seemed anxious. You good ?  
\- I am, thanks. I was just lost in my thoughts.  
\- Such a great idea I had to bring you here.”  
He chuckled and closed his door, came to open yours and hold your hand to help you get out of the car.

Firmly holding your hand, he entered the restaurant. The waiter knew who he was without needing Victor to say a word, like he had been waiting for you and the hitman. By how nervous he seemed to be, you thought it was certainly the case. The table was already set, in a way that you had to sit in front of Victor. This tiny detail was enough to make you panic, since it implied a lot more eye contact than if you were sitting next to him. And you were bad with eye contact, not mentioning his stare was pretty intense.You thought of the first time you met him, how his deep and dark eyes had trapped yours. Once again, you were lost in your thoughts.

When you came back from zoning out – again – you were sitting in front of him and he was discreetly pointing at Sofia, who noticed the two of you. When you accidentally met her stare, she seemed curious, and of course, angry. Her charcoal eyes felt like they could stab you from afar, so you looked away quickly and your eyes fell on the menu. Victor was smiling to you and you felt bad for being such a poor date. Noticing your shaking hand, he took it in his and asked in a voice surprisingly soft :  
“Do you have meds for anxiety ?  
\- Excuse me ? You choked on your drink.  
\- Zoning out, shaky hands, avoiding eye contact and no talking much are signs of anxiety. Do you have meds ?  
\- I… Ugh, no. I never took any.   
\- We should get you some. It would be a welcome help. I can pay for it Doll.  
\- Thank you, Victor. Sorry I guess.”  
You smiled shyly, but this time you were not looking away.  
The whole date went on smoothly after this. The fact that Victor found out by himself you had anxiety was comforting to you. For a moment, you almost forgot about Sofia, though her eyes were most of the time observing the two of you. It made Victor laugh when you told him.  
“See, my plan’s working, that means it looks like we’re having a perfect date.  
\- Glad I could help.” You responded with a accomplice look.  
You didn’t know if that was a funny way to say he liked the date, but it still brought you satisfaction. You were doing good.


	4. Save me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sofia kidnapps the main character, basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u so much to @jeromexgotham on Intagram for reading my chaps and correcting them before I post them here, what could a frenchie do without her ?

It’s been a long day and Victor had thought of one thing and one thing only all along : dinner with you. His suit was ruined, stained with blood and his muscles were sore. He craved a warm shower and your baby face. He put his gun in his holster and headed to Falcone’s office to inform him the work had been done. The trip took much more time than he had planned because of the terrible traffic. He wanted to call you and tell you to get dolled up, but this dinner was a surprise. He kept his phone shut and waited in his car for traffic to clear up. One hour and a half later, he left Falcone’s mansion and drove to your flat.

You had been laying in bed all day due to the autistic exhaustion you’d been silently carrying these last days. You nearly found the strength to prepare a sandwich and some tea, then crawled back in your bed. You even forgot to eat it. Two hours later, your plate was still full, and your tea was cold. You heard some noise on your window, a tapping sound that sounded like a bird. It annoyed you at first, but you had zero strength to get rid of it and buried your face under your blanket. You were passing out when something destroyed your window in a loud shattering noise. Sofia was standing in your room with her security guards before your sight even became clear. When you realized what a risky situation you were in, you hold your blanket close to your chest and started panicking. Your chest was heaving up and down for the heavy and quick breathing of your panic attack. Sofia laughed when she noticed.

“They told me you were weird. What’s the word ? she snapped her fingers while thinking.

\- Autistic, Miss, answered her guard.

\- Autistic, yes. Now, seeing how frozen and panicked you are, I am guessing you’re having a panic attack. You should be. See, I was not planning to come out of the shadow for a couple months, but you happen to be in my way. (She noticed your blank staring in lack of understanding) Well, I’m obviously talking about Zsasz. Seriously, are you that dumb ? I can’t point out what he sees in you and not in me.

\- Decency, maybe.

\- You bitch…”

You had found enough oxygen in your lungs to pronounce those two words, and they hit exactly were you wanted. They touched her right in her ego, so much she slapped you hard enough for you to pass out. Her angry face walking towards you with her hand in the air was the last thing you saw, and it was unpleasantly familiar.

It was nearly 10pm when Victor parked his car at the corner of your building. He could already picture himself taking a long relaxing shower and taking you out to his favorite restaurant. He knocked on your door and waited for you to open.

2 minutes.

He knocked again.

5 minutes.

He was getting impatient. You had taught him to be patient, but he still had a long way to go and right now, he was exhausted. He called you on your phone and heard it ringing on the other side of the door. “She never leaves her phone …” he thought, and that made him break down your door with his shoulder because he knew something was wrong. You were almost addicted to your phone. You had one of those modern devices with no keyboard and a touchscreen. You were always tapping it, playing games you had downloaded to keep you focused, which you needed deeply in stressful situations.

He stepped in your apartment and called out for you in a voice mixed with anger a worry. That was his thing, being angry at anyone he cared about every time something was not like he had planned. He received no answer, just a disturbing silence. He heard the usual noises of the streets coming from your room and headed there as he started to worry. You hated the noisy street you lived in. Due to that, your window was always shut, which was quite unhealthy in his opinion. The door was open, and your room was chaotic. He noticed the food left untouched, the messy bed, and walked in, lifted the pillows in search for a note you could have left or something. At the corner of the bed, he noticed something shiny and picked it up. In his hand was an expensive looking earring, adorned with pearls and made of gold. He had just remembered who they belonged to when he gasped in surprise at the sound of shattered glass under his Dr Martens boots. He then realized the window was broken and Sofia’s fragrance was in the air.

You woke up with a terrible headache and your vision was blurry. You were cold and the area was loud, filled with noises from the street traffic. You went to rub your eyes, but your arms resisted, something was holding them behind your back in a painful posture and you were quick to sense you were tied up to a chair with rope. You’ve had that experience before, but Victor would do it in a luscious way, not your offender. Your sight eventually became clear and you took a quick look around you : you were retained by Sofia on top of a building at 3am, you knew thanks to the station clock that was gleaming like the moon a few blocks away. You wanted to scream from the bottom of your lungs, but your mouth was muzzled. Sofia was standing few steps away, a cruelly satisfied look on her face. When she noticed that you had awakened, she walked towards you, and you could feel the fear growing in your guts at every click of her heels on the concrete roof. You tried to keep this fear on the down low as Victor had taught you, by focusing on your breath and staring at Sofia in the eyes. “A messy breathing and a shifty gaze will show your enemies how frightened you are. Do not let that happen little lamb.”

“Not panicking, huh ? Surprising.

\- Mffpmf.

\- Hm ? Are you trying to speak ?”

She took the fabric of your mouth and pushed your shoulder with her finger. Even though the push was light, you felt gravity attract you and gasped when you understood the chair was resting on the edge of the building and maintained by a single rope.

“So, this is your plan, then ? Throwing me off the roof ?

\- How smart you are.

\- The joke’s on you dumbass, you’re messing with a suicidal girl, do you really think I didn’t try to do it myself ?”

She remained silent a few seconds, believing your lie - which was only half one, your suicidal thoughts belonged to the past, but still, they existed at some point, and you did try to jump off a roof one day.

“You’re being a tad disrespectful for someone whose life depends on me.

\- At least I’ll die in cute pajamas, and with my two earrings.

\- The hell you mean…”

She touched her ears and realized she had lost an earring.

“Neil !

\- Yes Ma’am ? Responded a strong man standing in the back.

\- Go back to her place. Those earrings are worth several thousands and are a gift from my father himself. Go find the missing one.

\- Yes Ma’am.”

And he left.

“How proud would be your big old daddy if he found out you lost his precious gift while kidnapping his hitman’s girlfriend.

\- You shut up! Don’t test me.” And she muzzled you again.

You prayed for Neil to come across Victor at your place. There was no way you could make it out alive without him.

Victor froze when he heard the door of your apartment being opened and slowly put his hand on his gun. He heard a grouching voice and made out a few words.

“Stupid earring… Not my job…

\- Splendid… Vic thought to himself

He quietly walked to your bedroom’s door and hid behind it. He stood ready to fight as he heard the man getting closer. When he entered the room, Victor caught him by the neck and obstructed his legs to put him on his knees and pulled out a knife to force it on his throat.

“The fuck man !!

\- Where is she ?!

\- Where is who ?”

Victor punched him directly in the nose and blood ran down from it. The man fell on his back and Vic sat on top of him and started punching him.

“Where is Sofia and where’s my girl ? What’s her plan ? Is it really worth your death ?

\- Ok ok man I’ll tell you, I didn’t know she was Zsasz’ girlfriend !”

Good thing his name was famous and as twice as feared.

“She brought her to a building roof, near the grand station.

\- Which building ? And when did she take her ? Victor was fuming with rage.

\- She took her about half an hour ago. And about the building… I remember there’s an Asian food shop on the ground floor.”

Her favorite one.

“Thanks man.” Said Vic as he punched him so hard he passed out. He took his phone to make sure he wouldn’t call Sofia and put the earring in his pocket. Checking his watch, he rushed out your place; closed your door and ran to the address while charging his gun.

The break Sofia took from slapping you was over, now she was walking back to you, cracking her knuckles. Your cheeks were painfully stained a bright red but you’d rather die than look down. Your eyes were planted in hers and that was unnerving her. Her patience was running thin and she was loading her gun when she remembered :

“Where is Neil ? What’s taking him so long ?

\- Falcone’s not going to like this, you mocked.

\- Shut up.”

She slapped you again and tried to call him. She smiled when she heard the ringtone behind the door that lead to the last floor of the building, then her smile vanished when Victor came out instead of Neil. The look on his face frightened everyone, even you. His eyes were dark as ink but his nonexistent brows where not frowned, his mouth was not pinched. He looked perfectly calm, only the dark of his eyes betrayed him. When Sofia noticed the gun in his hand, she pointed hers straight to your forehead, but Victor had been quick enough to shoot her hand. She let out a wounded animal cry and the other henchman ran towards her and tried to pull out his gun but Victor shot him in the knee first.

This was the first time you ever saw Victor shoot at someone. You were well aware of his job and not scared by it, but you always thought seeing him actually shoot would make you feel a certain way, and it didn’t. It was Sofia after all. He slowly walked towards the three of you, staring at Sofia’s bleeding hand.

“All this… For sex ? really ? he asked in his coldest voice ever.

\- That’s not just sex Victor ! There’s a bond to be made between us, we could achieve great things.

\- Do I care ?

He didn’t even try to listen to her answer, he grabbed the chair you were tied to and took it away from the edge, then began to untie the ropes.

“I am sure more gentle… he whispered in your ear. Now, Miss Falcone, you understand I’ll have to inform you father of what you tried to achieve tonight, and who you tried to kill.

\- I wouldn’t if I were you.”

He looked over your shoulder and saw the knife she was pressuring hard on your thigh, close to your artery. He wanted to pull out his gun but blood was already running down your broken skin.

“If you try to kill me, I’ll slice her like ham. And if you tell my dear father, I’ll find her, and this time I won’t miss my chance.”

He put his gun slowly back on his belt. She stood up, holding her bleeding hand, and picked up her gun with her left hand.

“We could have been lovers, you chose enemies, and there will be consequences.”

The look on her face was a mix of anger and despair. She walked backwards, pointing her gun towards you, then disappeared by the same door Victor came from. He was untying you then came in front of you and softly brushed your tainted cheeks with his long fingers. He noticed your lip was broken and blood had dripped down your chin and stained your tshirt. His eyes were filled with worry as they checked your whole body for eventual wounds.

“It’s all fine Victor, she only slapped me. Deep inside, she has no guts.

\- My little lamb…”

He took you in his arms and brought you against his chest, and calmly rubbed your head.

“I swear it won’t happen again. I promise to protect you. No one lays a single finger on my Doll.”

You held back you tears because you knew how bad Victor was feeling already. His heart was brutally pounding against your ear and you gently rubbed his back to soothe its rhythm. After a long, silent comforting hug, he helped you get on your feet and drove you home, at his place this time. On the way, he bought you salmon noodles and dumplings at the Asian shop.


End file.
